Blaine
by YourPinkDiary
Summary: The name echoed through his mind from the moment Artie said it. One shot set in Artie's 'It's A Wonderful Life' 'verse in Glee, Actually.


**A/N: Because there's no way they wouldn't have eventually met. **_  
_

* * *

_Blaine._

The first time he heard the name was from Artie Abrams, who for whatever reason had tried to stop his jock friends from their daily routine of beating him up. He was yelling at them about singing and music, or something. Kurt wasn't too sure. Artie had then asked him why he was still at school when he should have graduated. Then he said it;

_'What does Blaine think about this?'_

_Blaine._

It was stuck in his mind. He couldn't get it out no matter way he tried. The name just wouldn't go away.

_Blaine._

It just kept ringing in his mind over and over, it felt like there was some part of him screaming _out 'Come on! It's obvious. You know this.'_ but he didn't. He didn't know a Blaine. He didn't know why the name stuck with him so. He had probably heard thousands of names in his life, for thousands of different reasons and none of them stuck with him. Not like this.

He also wasn't too sure what had gotten into Artie. He was obsessed with getting the schools Glee club back, even though it hadn't existed for years, and they were all supposed to join. He'd admit, the image of Artie Abrams dancing around with maraca's had almost made the whole thing worth it. And maybe in another life he would have joined. But right now he was just trying to finish high school alive.

_Blaine._

For weeks the name stuck with him. When he was sitting in class. When he was getting shoved into lockers. When he was driving home from school. It kept going and going. And never went away.

_Blaine._

Then one day it was cold and raining, winter was fast approaching and he desired nothing more than a hot cup of coffee. The only decent place to get any was the Lima Bean, he usually avoided it because it was a popular hangout for people from school. But he figured, stuff it. What was the worst they could do? Surely no more damage than they'd done already, for the past four and a half years.

He ordered his low fat mocha and waited for it to be called, while standing next to a table of intimidating looking private school boys all talking laughing loudly. Kurt drew his bag close to him as though the movement would make him a little more invisible. People in general made him nervous. A loud pack of teenage boys? Even more so.

'Low fat mocha for Kurt, and a medium drip for Blaine.'

The barista said the name just as Kurt was about to grab his coffee and he froze.

_Blaine._

He chanced a glance at the boy dressed in a navy and red uniform from Dalton Academy. Bronze skin, hazel eyes and dark, slicked down hair. He was... Kurt couldn't breathe.

Blaine must have seen him staring because he quickly glanced up from pouring sugar into his drink and gave Kurt a small smile. Kurt stared at him blankly and by the time he realised it would have been polite to smile back, Blaine was sitting with his friends again.

Kurt shrugged it off and went to leave. There were probably a million Blaine's in the world. Why would Artie have been talking about someone as attractive as that Dalton boy? He was just at the door when someone called his name.

'Kurt!'

He turned around. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Blaine heading his way.

'Yes?'

'I uh... I think I grabbed the wrong drink.'

'Oh.' Kurt looked down at the cup in his hand, and sure enough Blaine was scrawled messily onto the cup. 'Sorry.'

'No, no it's my fault. I'm so sorry.'

'It's ok.' Kurt said softly, shivering as their fingers brushed when they traded drinks.

'I put sugar in it. Do you take sugar with yours?' Blaine asked.

'Um, no, but it's alright.'

'No.' Blaine shook his head. 'It's not alright. Let me buy you another one.'

'Really-' Kurt started to insist.

'Please.' And then Blaine gave him the saddest looking puppy-eyes Kurt had ever seen and he couldn't not give the boy what he wanted. 'It's nearly Christmas, let me get into the giving spirit.'

'Ok.' Kurt nodded. 'If it will make you feel better, you can buy me another drink.'

The grin that spread across Blaine's face at those words had been worth it, and Kurt followed Blaine to the end of the queue. Kurt placed his order, and Blaine paid for it. Kurt had expected Blaine to then go and sit back down with his school friends, but he didn't. He stood with Kurt while he waited for his drink.

'So… do you go to school around here?' He asked.

'Yeah… I, uh, I go to McKinley.'

'Oh cool. I nearly went there myself, I live in the school's district. But uh… my parents thought Dalton would be a safer option.'

'Safer?' Kurt couldn't help himself.

Blaine shrugged. 'From bullies.'

'Oh…'

His 'oh' must have said a lot more than Kurt thought it did, because Blaine looked up at him with a curious, sad look, and Kurt could see the questions right on the tip of his tongue when his order was called.

'Low-fat mocha for Kurt.'

Kurt stepped forward to grab it. He turned back around, still surprised when Blaine was standing there, looking at him.

'Thank you for the coffee, Blaine.' He said, letting the name roll off his tongue, almost a little sad that it would be the only time.

Blaine shrugged. 'You're welcome.'

Kurt nodded, and moved to leave, when Blaine suddenly reached out and grabbed his arm. Kurt stiffened for a moment, having flashes of the jock grabbing him roughly before swinging him into the lockers hard.

'Wait,' Blaine said.

Kurt didn't say anything, he just waited, breathing shallowly.

'Do you want to… would you like to join us?'

'I…' he blinked.

Blaine gave him a warm, comforting smile. 'Come on… they're really good guys, if a little insane… I promise.'

'I uh… I really-'

'Kurt,' Blaine stepped a little closer. 'Forgive me if I'm completely wrong, but, you look like you need a friend or two and I,' Kurt could have sworn he blushed. 'You seem cool. I'd like to get to know you.'

'You're going to realise you're very wrong, I'm the opposite of cool.' Kurt said. 'But… I'll take a chance this once.'

Blaine gave him that same grin, the one where he looked like a little kid had woken up to discover every day would be Christmas and quickly lead Kurt to the table of boys.

'Warblers, I'd like you to meet my new friend, Kurt.'

The name Blaine went from one that echoed through Kurt's mind as an empty question to one that made his heart flutter at a mention. It went from being just another word, to a name that meant absolutely everything to Kurt. He never found out how Artie knew about Blaine, and knew that Blaine would one day mean the world the Kurt. But he didn't care. All he cared about was that he found him.

_Blaine. _


End file.
